Fate
by TwitterBug
Summary: When Jasper is saved by Edward he has no idea that they will develop feelings for each other. But when Jasper's ex finds out he plans to do away with Edward. Can they survive his wrath?
1. Neardeath meeting

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

JPOV

This town was always the best out of every God-forsaken one we had lived before. My father had been in the military for twenty years. We moved from town to town whenever he was reassigned. My mother could no longer take the life so she left when I was four. My sister , Rosalie , had only been two at the time so she has no memory of her. Forks , Washington had been the last place we moved to before my father's death. We moved a year after graduation. We had called it home for five years now. Father had died of cancer a year after we moved here and left us the house and a hefty inheritance. Rose kept the house and I bought my own one bedroom.

Rose had always supported me. When I came out to her she told me she loved me no matter what. As long as I didn't hit on her boyfriends. Everyone in town knew , but no one ever gave me shit about it. In all truth , I rarely spoke to the townspeople. With the money we inherited we had no need to work. I usually only met people when I shopped or through Rose. I was on my way to meet her for coffee now.

I was walking down Third Street when I heard it. A horn blaring , brakes squealing. I turned to see a red car dodge a reversing blue van. The red car jumped the curb to avoid the van. It was heading straight for me. My life flashed before my eyes. My only regret , I never found love.

At the last second , I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me into a small doorway. I was pushed against the door by a warm , solid body. I glanced up at my savior. His head was turned , watching the car that came to a crashing halt in front of us , trapping us in. His smell swirled around me in the enclosed space. It was intoxicating. A mixture of apples and wine. I was lost in it.

Finally he turned back to look at me and I was struck by the vibrant beauty of him. He was slightly taller than me , with wild bronze hair and emerald green eyes. His skin was the smooth pale white that living here your whole life leaves you with. He was the most amazing man I'd ever seen.

"Are you okay?" his velvety voice pulled me from my assessment of him.

"I...I think so..." I replied in a croaking voice. He smiled at me and my breath hitched in my throat.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." he introduced himself. The people on the street were lost to us. We were in our own world in the doorway.

"Jasper Whitlock." I replied.

"Are you okay back there?" the voice of Chief Swan floated to us.

"Yes. How about you , Charlie?" Edward shouted to him.

"Always a sense of humor , kid. We'll have you out in about an hour. Black's has to come from Port Angeles to move the car." Charlie replied.

"Sounds great." Edward said. His eyes staring into mine. I was lost in his eyes again. My breathing picked up and I noticed his did too. His breath was sweet. I found my body reacting to him.

'Oh no. Please not now. Not with him pressed against me!' I thought. I was fighting to control my growing erection. I thought of every fail safe I had. Grandmas , women , baseball. Anything to make it go away. I closed my eyes , praying it would work before he noticed.

It was almost completely gone when he shifted against me and I was barely able to suppress my moan. I would have succeeded in holding it back if I hadn't felt his own arousal with his movement. He wasn't able to hold back his own moan. My eyes snapped open at the sound. He had his eyes turned up and a blush painting his pale skin red.

I was slightly shocked I knew that he was aroused. I could feel it. The shocking part was that I was causing it. He finally found the courage to look at me. I knew my face held my surprise.

"I...I'm_ so_ sorry. Please forgive me." he stuttered out. It hit me that he thought he was the only one affected.

"No...no , it's okay." I tried to reassure him.

"Really , I'm sorry. You nearly get killed then you're stuck with me and now I'm like..._this._" he continued to apologize. Obviously he wasn't going to believe me telling him , so I decided for a bold gesture. I pressed my hips into his , causing both of us to groan. He looked at me in shock at my action.

"W...why did you...do that?" he stuttered out.

"You weren't listening so I made you listen. I am affected by you too." I told him , smiling at the smile that graced his face.

"Hey , Blacks is here. We'll have you out in a jiffy." Charlie's voice traveled over to us again.

"Well , we should try to...um.." Edward tried to voice the need to calm our erections. _Like that was easy with him pressed against me._ He seemed to be thinking the same thing by the smirk on his face. I decided to be bold once more.

"Edward would you like...I mean if you want...to go out with me one day?" I asked looking down at his chest as I waited for his answer. He tilted my head back up.

"I would love to , Jasper." he said.

They managed to pull the car back far enough for us to get out. We were checked over and deemed fine to go home. I exchanged numbers with Edward and headed off to meet Rose.

She was tapping her nails impatiently when I made it to the coffee shop. Her ranting began as soon as I reached her.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. You could have called." she raved at me.

"I'm sorry that my near-death experience kept you." I told her. She gasped at me.

"What happened?!?!" she squealed at me.

I told her about everything. The car , Edward. Our mutual attraction. Then the date I invited him on. She wanted every detail about him. She obviously planned to dress me for it. She was a real shopaholic.

We parted ways after a few hours and I headed home to make myself dinner. Edward dominated my thoughts for the rest of the day. I was crawling into bed after a nice shower when my phone beeped , indicating a text message. I eagerly grabbed it off the nightstand. It read:

_Sweet dreams , Jasper---Edward._


	2. Coffee and exes

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

JPOV

It had been two days since my near-death experience and meeting Edward. We had spoken on the phone everyday so far and we had quit a lot in common. We had decided upon a movie for our first date which brings me to the predicament that I'm currently in. I needed Rose's advice , but she was with her boyfriend Emmett. She was always with him , but tonight was different. He had confided in me that he was proposing to her tonight. I was stuck on my own trying to figure out what to wear. I finally broke down and decided that it really didn't matter. The man had been aroused after nearly getting hit by a car while trying to save me.

I settled on a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. If he wasn't impressed then oh well. We were meeting at the theater in half an hour and I fought with my hair. It was pointless so I gave up and went in search of my other shoe. This better not be an omen for the rest of the night. I would go insane. I finally found my shoe under my bed. _Damn Luke or Duke._ Those dogs were gonna drive me crazy one day. I was finally ready to go. I walked out into the garage and climbed on my most prized possession , my bike. My midnight blue Honda ST1300. It was my dream bike and any guy would get turned on seeing it. I knew it would make an impression with Edward.

I suited up and headed to the theater. Edward was standing outside waiting as I pulled up. Fate was on my side as he was right in front of the motorcycle parking spot. He had no clue it was me , but he was captivated by the bike. I parked and turned her off. When I swung my leg over and pulled my helmet off , I was sure that he was going to wet himself. His jaw hit the floor and he stared at me in shock. I put my gear on the bike and walked around to greet him.

"You'll end up with flies in there." I told him as I closed his mouth with my finger. He shook his head before he spoke.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." he told me with a look of want as he scanned my body. I could imagine the thoughts going through his mind. I figured I could have a little fun and flirt.

"Maybe one day I'll take_ you_ for a ride." His eyes popped slightly as he picked up on the innuendo. We walked up to the ticket counter and got two tickets to see whatever movie they had playing. I wasn't really worried about what we saw , I'd be watching Edward all night anyway. We took our seats in the theater and waited for it to start.

As soon as the lights went down I could feel the electricity surge around us. I knew that it was going to be hard to sit next to him through the movie. I felt the urge to ravish him right in his seat. I was doing my best not to give in. I cast a glance at Edward and by his posture he seemed to be having the same problem. The movie started and I felt him slip his hand into mine. It gave me butterflies in my stomach as I squeezed his hand slightly. He had a small smirk on his face. He rubbed small circle on the back of my hand with his thumb. The lust running through my body for this man was intense.

By the time the movie was done I was trying to will my erection away. It's not that I minded Edward knowing that I was aroused. A theater full of people on the other hand was a different story. We walked down to a little cafe for some food. I was enthralled with him. He was sexy , smart and he liked me. I had been on a few dates before and had one boyfriend if that's what you could call him. James wasn't exactly the ideal boyfriend.

We had met when I was in high school. He was tall and had the most beautiful blond hair I had ever seen. He was easy to get along with when we met. After a few weeks we were horsing around at his house. His parents were gone so we had the place to ourselves. He had me on the floor , tickling me senseless. The next thing I know we had stopped laughing and he was staring at me. Then he leaned down and kissed me. After that we were together all the time.

It was great for the first month or so. Then he changed. I was studying with a friend and he burst in my room asking me how long I had been fucking my study partner. It only got worse after that. He would follow me around and keep an eye on me everywhere I went. There was no trust and worse there was no reason for him to be insecure. I cared for him deeply. It all came to a head after four months. He was accusing me of yet another indiscretion when I tried to tell my side he hit me. That was the last straw. I told him we were through.

He continued to follow me though. Thankfully , my father had received new orders and we were moving again. That was the last I ever saw of him and I was more than happy. The relationship was unhealthy and I was glad that I got out before it got worse. Rose had told me that she was glad that I got out of the relationship and that we leaving. I had a fear of relationships after that. I eventually got over that , but I haven't had one since. I was hoping that Edward would be the one that reinforced my belief that people could be loving without violence. I was willing to take a chance with him.

We sat in the booth and looked at our menus. After we had ordered and eaten we settled on conversation. There wasn't too many subjects we hadn't covered on the phone , but I was curious about his profession.

"So , where do you work?" I asked.

"I work down at the hospital with my father. He's a surgeon and I work in pediatrics." he said.

"So , what about your mother?" I asked interested in his family.

"She works for herself. She does interior design. My sister Alice had her own fashion line." he told me.

"I bet she'd get along with Rose. She's a shopaholic." I told him. It earned me a laugh.

"She probably would. I swear she shops everyday. I thought I was supposed to be the one overcome by fashion , but she makes me look straight." He said with a chuckle.

"So what about your parents , Jasper?" He asked._ Ah , the dreaded question._

"Well , my mother left when she couldn't take the constant moving and my father passed away." I told him.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's fine. You had no idea." I told him honestly.

"Well , what about past relationships. There has to be some laughs about that." he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. _Little did he know._

"Well , I dated one guy in high school. It didn't end well." I told him.

"Oh , that bad?" he asked.

"He became possessive. He followed me everywhere , convinced that I was cheating on him. When I tried to defend myself one night he hit me. I broke it off and we moved shortly after." I told him. He had a look of anger in his eyes.

"That's not even right. How can someone hurt you like that?" He said as he reached over and cupped my cheek in his hand. I leaned into it.

"Oh well , the past is the past. I got over it." I told him. "What about you?" I asked.

"Well , there was this one guy that was funny. He asked me out and I agreed. We went to a club and he walked straight out. He told me he suddenly found himself straight. He actually married a girl I knew from high school. We hang out sometimes. Bella finds it funny and Mike glares at me every time it gets brought up." he said chuckling at the memory. We paid and walked back to the theater. We stood at my bike awkwardly , not sure what to do now. I didn't really want to leave and he seemed to be in the same boat.

"So , if you want we can go to my house for coffee?" I suggested. I was slightly afraid that he would think I wanted to get him in bed and run off. He smiled.

"I would like that." he said.

"Do you want to follow me or I could take you and bring you back for your car?" I asked.

"I walked here actually." he said. I offered him the spare helmet and we climbed on.

The ride with him wrapped around me was interesting. I'm sure it was accidental. He would shift his arms and his hand would brush my crotch. By the time I parked in the garage , I was as hard as a rock. We climbed off and I led him into the house. The dogs ran up to him and he laughed , petting them both before I sent them to bed. They really were smart sometimes. I put on a pot of coffee and he sat at the counter watching. When I finished I joined him , still hiding the bulge in my pants. He was staring in my eyes and I was lost.

He leaned in slightly , hesitating to gauge my reaction. Then he closed the distance. His warm lips melded with mine and I was in heaven. He reached up to cup my cheek and I planted a hand in his hair. His other arm wound around my waist , pulling me closer. I felt the effect I had on him then. He was as hard as I was. I deepened the kiss , flicking my tongue on his lips. He parted them , welcoming me happily. Finally we were about to suffocate and pulled apart. I was panting and he wasn't much better. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had.

"Wow..." Was all I got out.

"Yeah..." he replied.

We sat there trying to get our breathing and erections under control. I made us cups of coffee and we went to the couch to continue our conversation. We were talking and laughing at memories that we shared with each other when the phone rang. I apologized and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jazzy , baby...." the last voice I ever wanted to hear came through the phone. I was unable to breath. Edward was looking at me in concern. My mind was shutting down. _How the hell did he find me?_** Oh god.** The room was spinning slightly and I barely registered that Edward was looking at me in panic , trying to get me to breath. I couldn't do anything. It was all too much. I finally found my voice as the blackness closed in on me.

_"James....."_

I WILL BE GONE FOR THE WEEKEND CAMPING IN DAYTONA SO NO UPDATES UNTIL AT LEAST MONDAY...LEAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS...I LEAVE TOMARROW MORNING SO I WANT TO FEEL THE LOVE BEFORE I GO AND HOPE I HAVE A LOT WAITING WHEN I GET BACK...


	3. Edward Meet Fate

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

EPOV

I was bored of life. _Really , how many dates can my sister set me up on?_ I know she can't know that many people. I think last night had to be the worst. Don't get me wrong , I want to find that someone that I can spend forever with , but that doesn't mean that I will subject myself to every gay man in the city limits. The guy last night had the worst B.O. I have ever smelled. That says a lot since I worked in the ER for a year before I got into my chosen field. The things that come through the ER are enough to give you nightmares and this guy rivaled it. I knew that Alice was just trying to help , but I needed to find that person on my own. I knew he was out there somewhere.

I was supposed to be meeting a guy right now , but I couldn't bring myself to face the horror that may be waiting for me. I was wasting time walking through town. I thought back to the day that I told my family that I was gay. Alice was thrilled for the shopping implications. My mother and father were supportive and loving. The people in this town were mixed. At least now there's a bigger gay population then there was back then. I graduated high school , went to college and worked hard to become a doctor as fast as I could. I work alongside my father at the hospital. Life is nearly perfect except I have no one to share it with.

I was in the middle of this thought when I heard the horns and the screeching. I looked up suddenly and saw him. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. At the moment though I realized the situation. He was going to get hit by this idiot of a driver and I couldn't let that happen. I reacted quickly , grabbing his arm and pulling him to me into a doorway as the car crashed in front of us. We were trapped , but unharmed. Personally I didn't mind being trapped by this beautiful creature. I looked him over and man was he HOT! Other than being shook up he seemed fine.

He was slightly shorter with blond locks that had a slight wavyness to it. His crystal blue eyes were piercing in their deepth. I was lost in them. Never wanting to be found. I realized that I had no idea the preferences of this man and I shouldn't be so bold till I knew. I settled for conversation as a way to pass the time and to get to know this man that I was intent on knowing better than myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Might as well get the basics out of the way. He stared at me with eyes glazed over slightly before he came down to earth enough to answer.

"I...I think so..." he stuttered out. I swear had he not been nearly flattened I would have found that to be the cutest stutter ever. Instead I settled on a smile. His breath caught in his throat and I wondered why that was.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I told him politely. My mother would be ashamed if I forgot my manners.

"Jasper Whitlock." he replied with a slight drawl in his voice. I could almost place the accent , but before I could venture a guess I heard the chief of police arrive. Charlie Swan was always a fair man and he seemed to like me for the simple fact that since I was gay , his daughter was safe from me.

"Are you okay back there?" he boomed at us from the other side of the wreck.

"Yes. How about you , Charlie?" I joked with him.

"Always a sense of humor , kid. We'll have you out in about an hour. Black's has to come from Port Angeles to move the car." Charlie informed us. I didn't mind. That was a whole hour that I had to be pressed up against this sexy man named Jasper. That gave me an hour to see if he was my type or more Bella's.

"Sounds great." I told Charlie. I was staring into Jasper's eyes and once again I was lost. My breath caught in my throat as thoughts of the two of us together flitted through my mind. It brought my cock to life and suddenly I was panicking. I shifted my weight in an attempt to shield him from my problem , but it brushed against him and I moaned. It couldn't be held back. I looked up and tried to hold off the blush that colored my face regularly. I finally decided to just take the plunge and I looked at him.

"I...I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I pleaded with him. There went my chance at this greek god.

"No...no , it's okay." he said. I knew that he was trying to comfort me so that the time we were stuck here wouldn't be unbearable. I knew that the minute they freed us he would run and never look back.

"Really , I'm sorry. You nearly get killed then you're stuck with me and I'm like..._this._" I told him. He didn't need to lie to me about what he thought. I understood that he wouldn't like me. I felt the instant connection to him , but I was okay that he didn't feel it to. My mind was reeling with the fact that I had gotten aroused like this and in the presence of someone who didn't share my feelings. I'd be lucky if he didn't deck me after this.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when he brushed his hips against mine and we both moaned at the contact. I was shocked. Did this mean that he was my type? I knew I should say something , but I was having trouble forming words. Finally , thought returned to me.

"W...why did you...do that?" I asked. I needed to understand the actions that he had taken.

"You weren't listening so I made you listen. I am affected by you too." he said and I couldn't help grinning like a fool. I liked this man and he was telling me that he had feelings for me as well. It was great. I mean even if attraction was all that was there you have to start somewhere right. I thought it was more than just that. He had a pull to him that I found irresistable.

"Hey , Black's is here. We'll have you out in a jiffy." Charlie's voice pierced my thoughts. I realized that we needed to rid ourselves of our erections before we faced the public.

"Well , we should try to...um..." How exactly do you tell someone this? 'Hey make your dick go soft.' Yeah that works. Besides with his hot muscular body pressed against me , sure that would work. I saw that Jasper seemed to have the same thought and I could feel the smirk forming in my face.

"Edward would you like...I mean if you want...to go out with me one day?" He asked and put his head down. I thought that it was cute that he was unsure , but I wanted to see his eyes when I told him my answer. I grasped his chin and lifted his face to look into his eyes. The fear was evident in them.

"I would love to , Jasper." I told him. The relief that he felt was evident. They pulled the car out of the way and we were checked out by the paramedics and allowed to leave. I exchanged numbers with Jasper and watched as he walked away. I made my way back home and was accosted as soon as I walked in the door by Alice. Of course , she wanted to know how it went. Normally I would have told her that I went , but he just wasn't my type , but now that I had met Jasper I wanted to give him my undivided attention. I needed to tell her the truth. Prepare for a blow out.

"Alice , never made it to the date." I started. I was going to say more , but that damn pixie heard that and flew off the handle.

"WHAT?!?!?! I set that date up months ago. You can't bother to even show up?" I put my hand over her mouth to quiet her so that I could finish.

"I was walking down the street when a car lost control and I pulled a guy out the way and we were trapped in a doorway for about an hour. He is gorgeous and he likes me so I don't want anymore blind dates. I want to see where this takes me." I told her. She had that look on her face that girls get when they see puppies or romantic gestures in movies.

"Of course , Edward. I'm so happy for you. When are you going out.?" she asked in rapid succession.

"Alice , I just met the man today and he was nearly killed so I think a few days rest is required." I told her. She left to go hang out with her friends and I was left laying in the bed thinking about Jasper. I wonder if he was thinking about me. I knew that there was no way I was sleeping early tonight and I wanted to insure that Jasper had me in mind before he went to sleep. I constructed a sweet and simple text message and sent it off to the angel I had met.

_Sweet dreams , Jasper---Edward._

_I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT WISHED ME A HAPPY VACA....I HAD A LOT OF FUN...NOW I KNOW YOU WANTED ME TO PICK UP WHERE I LEFT OFF , BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW EDWARD'S SIDE TO...I ALSO ASK THAT YOU SEND MY GOOD THOUGHTS AS I TRY TO QUIT SMOKING AND BEAR WITH THE TYPOS , NICOTINE DEPREVATION IS A SAD THING AND I FEEL IT ALREADY....ENJOY  
_


	4. James Revealed

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

EPOV

The next two days my mind was consumed by Jasper. He was all consuming. We talked constantly. Well , as much as my work would allow. My father had been a surgeon as long as I could remember and the doctor gig always fascinated me. So when I graduated high school I went on to medical school. I loved my father , but I had no desire to spend all my days working with him. So I went into pediatrics. That way we still worked at the same place , but weren't attached at the hip.

We had planned a date. A trip to the movies. I stressed over what to wear. Finally deciding on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I waited outside the theater for Jasper. I was nervous. What if I had imagined the way he acted toward me? It could all be a game. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. It was a tramatic experience to go through in high school. One day had changed my life for years to come. Sometimes the nightmares would return , but I hadn't had one for over a year.

_FLASHBACK_

_I hadn't chosen to come out to the entire population of Forks. I was caught when someone hacked into my laptop that I left in a classroom and found the gay websites that I frequented. They plastered the info all over the school. I could have dealt with the looks and the comments just fine. It was the incident in the locker room after school that damaged me. I had gym for my last class of the day. After the truth came out I was forced to wait until everyone else was done to change and shower._

_It was funny at first simply because all the straight guys figured that being gay meant that you were attracted to ever man. Idiots. None of them peaked my interest. Still , I complied with their stupid rules to save myself the trouble. I was in the shower when they came in. That was the first red flag. They were never in the same room with me. There were three of them. I never really knew their names. Didn't care to after. They pinned me to the wall. Then each took their turn shoving roughly into me and fucking me dry until they came. After I was beat by each and left bleeding on the floor. Funny how the straight guys rape the gay guy._

_I was found an hour later when my parents grew worried that I hadn't come home. A janitor found me laying in the same spot and called an ambulance. After the doctor finished the police started. I told them what I knew and three days later they were arrested. Since the hospital ran a rape kit I didn't have to testify. That was a relief. I could barely make it through the tale for the cops._

_END FLASHBACK_

I was brought back to reality by the sound of a motorcycle. I watched as it pulled up and parked in front of where I was standing. Motorcycles were a dream of mine. Not that I wanted to own one. I just wanted to bend someone over one and fuck the shit out of them till they came on the seat. I watched , entranced as the driver climbed off. I wondered breifly if Jasper owned a motorcycle. Then my jaw dropped as the driver removed his helmet. There was Jasper , standing before me. It was enough to send waves of lust straight to my dick.

We bought tickets and took our seats. Sitting there watching the movie was a hard thing to do. I wanted nothing more than to take Jasper outside and act out my little fantasy. I didn't think that would go over well in public though. We made it through the movie , but I had no idea what it was about. My mind was all Jasper. Then he invited me back to his house. I was ecstatic. The ride there was torture. I wanted to reach down and stroke his sweet cock till he came , but safety stopped me. It would suck if we ended up in the hospital because I was jerking the dick of the driver. I 'd never live that one down.

Everything was going perfectly until the phone rang. Jasper tensed immediately. I was curious as to what would cause such a reaction. I watched as he paled and looked ready to faint. I barely heard the whispered 'James' before he passed out. I was slightly frantic. I know , no doctor should be unnerved in a crisis , but this wasn't my regular patient type and I cared for him. I carried him to the couch and watched over him. Waiting anxiously for him to come to. I could only assume that this James person was the ex that Jasper had told me about.

Finally almost half an hour later Jasper came to. He was confused at first , but then it all rushed back to him. I could tell by his face as he remembered the events before he passed out. He looked at me.

"Edward..." He started , but was lost for words I guess.

"Jasper . it's okay. I'm right here. Everything's fine." I told him. I didn't want him getting worked up again.

"No. He found me. He knows where I am. Who knows what he'll do." Jasper tried to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay. Take it easy. I won't let him hurt you." I told him. It was true. I would never let that monster hurt him again. I may not have been there the first time , but I was here now and I wasn't leaving.

_"Me?_ What about _you?_ He'll hurt you. I can't let him. You need to leave." He said rapidly. I was slightly hurt by the fact that he wanted me to leave.

"Don't you worry about me." I told him.

"You don't understand. I never told anyone , but I was interested in a guy after James and he wound up in the hospital , paralyzed from the waist down. They could never prove it , but I know James did it. I don't want that to happen to you." He said frantically , tears building in his eyes.

"Well , I'm not leaving tonight so deal with it." I told him firmly. He looked taken aback. Then he just gave in.

I spent the night holding Jasper while nightmares plagued him. It was wonderful if you overlooked the psycho ex and the nightmares. By morning neither of us were very rested. I had to go to work in the afternoon , but I was afraid to leave Jasper by him self. I convince him to spend the day with his sister. He finally agreed , but fought me when I told him that I would come over after work. I won when I pointed out that I would stand outside his house all night if that was what it took.

Work was nerve wracking. It was so slow that I was sent down to the ER. I had about an hour to go when a man came in with a broken finger. He was like any other person who walked through the doors. He was tall with blond shoulder length hair. It wasn't until I looked at the name on the chart that I became weary. James Sinclair. I had no clue if this was the same man that had hurt Jasper , but I was determined to learn as much as I could.

"So are you new to town?" I asked conversationally.

"Yeah. I am." He answered.

"Moving here or visiting?" I asked.

"Moving here. I moved to be with my boyfriend." He said. _There was an opening._ I took it.

"Really. Anyone I might know?" I asked as I continued to fix his finger.

"Maybe. His names Jasper. " He said. I was so tempted to have him arrested , but he hadn't done anything yet. So I was forced to watch as he walked out of the hospital and to god knows where. I just hoped that it wasn't to Jasper's. I called his phone and was relieved when he answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey , yourself. You still with Rose?" I asked.

"She dropped me off ten minutes ago. Why?" He said. I was freaking now. Jasper was home and James was free to get to him.

"Jasper , baby , lock the doors and windows for me. I'm leaving work now. I'll be there in a minute." I told him as I ran toward my boss.

"Why? Edward what's wrong?" He asked worry clear in his voice.

"James was in the ER." I told him. His breath hitched and he was silent for a moment.

"Okay. I'll wait for you." He said.

"I'll call when I'm outside your door. Don't open it for anyone." I told him. I hung up and explained the situation to my boss. He let me off and I was gone. Five minutes later I was pulling up to Jasper's. I dialed his number as I stood outside his door. He let me in and we spent another night wrapped tightly around each other. I knew that we needed to find a way to keep hi safe. There was no way he was going to be hurt by that monster.

REVIEW MY PRETTIES , REVIEW....PLEASE.....


	5. Meet The Parents

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

JPOV

I couldn't believe it. James was here , in town. My worst nightmare was coming true. Edward had told me everything about seeing James. Half of me was worried about James showing up while the other freaked out over how close James had been to Edward. I know that I only met the man a few days ago , but there was an instant connection. I was never one to believe in all that crap , but Edward was well on his way to proving me wrong. He was fast asleep on my chest , looking so peaceful. It was a moment that I wanted to wake up to every day of my life. Sadly , I knew that he would have to leave my house at some point. So for now I was content to enjoy it. Unfortunately the dogs had other ideas.

I swear I love them , but they have these moments where I could just strangle the both of them. They had been a gift from Rosalie. She decided that since my love life was crap , I needed a pet to keep me company. When we went to look at them the lady explained that they were like conjoined twins. Every where one went the other was right there by his side. I loved them the moment I set eyes on them. Alas , I didn't have the heart to split them up so I got them both. They were wizzes at training , but they have their moments. Like now for instance. They two of them bounded into the room and dove onto the bed. Landing atop me and Edward. Imagine waking up to two full grown bloodhound torpedos.

Poor Edward sat straight up like he was expecting an attack. I couldn't blame him. It took some getting used to. He looked around groggily , his eyes landing on me. I smiled at him while he glared back. He had that _'Did that really happen?' _look on his face.

"Sorry. They do that." I apologized as Luke or Duke , they were hard to tell apart , rolled over on his lap and licked his face. Edward shot me another glare , but petted the dog anyway. I had to laugh at him. It was just to cute.

"I really don't think it's funny. So what are the names of the horses of the apocalypse?" He asked.

"Luke and Duke. Just don't ask me which is which." I told him. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Fan of the Dukes of Hazard were we?" He asked.

"Not really. They just got on my nerves enough to remind me of the dukes. So I named them after the show. One would have been Bo , but they are attached at the hip so I figured rhyming names would be appropriate." I told him. Edward just laughed at me and crawled out of bed.

We went about getting dressed and making breakfast. I was walking into the kitchen after a nice relaxing shower and I saw Edward playing with the boys like he had always been a part of their lives. It was strange. The dogs had always been protective of me. It took Rose six months before they would let her in the house and she was there from the beginning. They weren't vicious in nature , but they usually greeted company then proceeded to keep them in whatever room they were in. They didn't like wandering guests. Yet here was Edward who seemed to have magically won them over. They were playing with him while he cooked breakfast. He finally noticed me standing there. I must have had a strange look on my face.

"Hey , you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah , why?" I wondered why he thought I wasn't.

"You're just looking at me funny." He stated.

"Well , I have never seen the dogs take to someone like they did with you. It took Rose six months to be able to walk freely around the house." I told him. He seemed to think it over for a moment.

"Maybe they sense that I care about you." He said. It made my heart soar. It wasn't an_ 'I love you'_ , but it was just as special.

"So you don't have to work today , what do you want to do?" I asked. I really didn't care as long as I got to spend the day with him.

"Well , I want to take you to meet my family." He said. I was a little uneasy about the idea. Meeting parents wasn't the greatest thing in the world. Edward watched me as he waited for a response. Sure , I was nervous about it , but I was also flattered at the thought that he wanted me to meet them.

"That sounds wonderful." I told him. He smiled at my acceptance. We spent the rest of the day relaxing until it was time to head to his parents'. I was becoming more and more anxious the closer we got.

Finally , we pulled up to the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was white with huge windows. The yard was spotless and landscaped beautifully. I was in awe. We got out and walked to the porch that dominated the front. Edward led me inside where we were greeted by three people. Edward had told me about his family so I knew that these were his parents and sister , Alice. His mother walked up to us.

"Hello , dear. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle and my daughter , Alice." She said , indicating the people she was talking about.

"Hi. I'm Jasper , ma'am." I said being polite. She smiled warmly and hugged me. I was slightly taken aback , but hugged her as well.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. Thank you for joining us." She said. I blushed slightly at the knowledge that Edward had spoken about me. Carlisle stepped forward next.

"We have heard so much about you. It is indeed nice to finally meet you." He said as he shook my hand.

"All good things I hope." I joked. They all chuckled at me.

"Of course. We are going to be such good friends and your sister too." Alice said and hugged me as well. We made our way to the dining room and started to eat. Esme was a wonderful cook. As our plates got cleaner we started a discussion. The topic of course was me.

"So dear , what about your family?" Esme asked.

"Well , my father passed away and my mother left years ago. My sister lives in town and we get together as often as possible." I told them. It was the abbreviated version , but it worked.

"Oh , I'm so sorry dear." Esme said , looking upset at her question.

"That's fine. I got over it a while ago." I told her. She looked more at ease after that.

"So Jasper , what do you do for a living?" Carlisle asked.

"Well , my sister and I were left with quite a lot of money so we live off of that , but I did major in history in college. More specifically the civil war history." I told him.

"Well , you must be well off." Alice said.

"Alice! " Esme chided.

"No , it's fine. I do have a mess of money." I said quickly.

"Still , that was rude of her my dear." Esme said while casting a glare at Alice.

"Jasper , what about past relationships?" Alice asked. I tensed at the question.

"Alice , that's none of your business." Edward said in warning.

"No , it's fine Edward. I had one boyfriend. He was abusive and I moved away , but he has recently tracked me down." I said. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance as Esme and Alice gasped.

"Oh my. Will he be a problem?" Esme asked. That was a hard question to answer. I knew that he could be a problem , but I had no clue what he was going to do. I cast a look at Edward and saw that he was having thoughts like mine. I decided to give them the truth.

"I'm not sure. He is unpredictable." I said. Carlisle was about to make a comment , but we were interrupted by a car alarm blaring. We all got up and made our way to the front door. My heart dropped when we looked out into the driveway. Edward's silver volvo was flashing and screaming , but that wasn't the heartbreaking thing. It was the smashed window and the words on the side. Spray painted in red were the words: _He's mine._

I turned to face Edward. I was scared of his reaction. Not so much that he would be angry or upset , but that he would see that it was too much to stay with me. Edward met my eyes and I saw love pouring out of them. My heart skipped a beat at it.

"I'm going to call Chief Swan and report this. I assume it was your ex?" Carlisle asked. I dipped my head in shame and nodded. I felt a hand pull my head up and was met with Esme's warm eyes.

"It will be alright dear." She said and pecked me on the cheek. She followed Carlisle in along with Alice who smiled at me. It made me feel even worse. I had brought this on this wonderful family. I thought about just giving in to James. Anything to spare this family. Edward must have been able to read my mind cause he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly.

"Everything will be fine. We won't let him get to you. Don't you dare think that we are burdened by you." He said. It warmed my heart , but I was still unhappy about dragging them into this. We joined the rest of his family and waited for the police chief to arrive. Once he got there I informed him of my past with James and the phone calls. Edward told him about his hospital visit. The vandalism was documented and we said our goodbyes to his family and went home.

It was nice calling my house home. I had never done that before. It was always the house until now. I knew the reason for the change was Edward. I was glad that he had come into my life. I felt complete. Whole. Yet I still worried about his safety. It was obvious that James knew about him now. That made it dangerous for him. We crawled into bed and snuggled into each other. The dogs lay on the floor watching the doors intently. At least they would warn us of anything. I was about to fall asleep when the phone rang.

I was worried it may be James , but I still answered it. Edward awoke next to me and watched intently as I brought the phone to my ear. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

REVIEW MY PRETTIES , REVIEW....PLEASE.....


	6. The Wedding of My Dreams

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

EPOV

I watched Jasper as he talked to the person on the other end of the phone. I was at a disadvantage since I could only hear his end of the conversation. So far everything seemed fine , but that could be because all he was saying was_ 'yes...uh huh...okay'_. It was slightly annoying. At least he didn't look freaked out so I assumed that it wasn't James.

The incident today showed me that the man has no fear. He vandalized my car in front of my parents' house in broad daylight. I suppose he thinks that he is above the law. Well , we'll see about that when the bastard is caught. That will be one of the best days of my life. He has been both a hindrance and a blessing to my relationship with Jasper. Hindrance because he makes Jasper fear for me therefore questioning the worth of his happiness. A blessing because I get to spend every night wrapped in his arms. Though I must admit I am getting attached. That wouldn't be a bad thing if I was sure that he would want me here after the thing with James is over , but I'm afraid that he will order me home in the end.

Jasper hangs up the phone , bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at him questioningly. Especially now that I notice and evil smirk on his face. It makes me worry. What could the call have been about that made him break into such a grin. He chuckles at my expression. Then puts me out of my misery.

"Rose wants me to bring you to dinner tomorrow night." He tells me. For a second I am relieved till the words sink in. I'm going to meet his family. The one person who could destroy Jasper's opinion of me. I think at this point I am hyperventilating.

"Sweetheart , calm down. Take deep breaths." Jasper tells me as calmly as possible. Finally , I calm my breathing. He sighs in relief.

"I didn't think you would be that freaked out." He says.

"Sorry." I say simply , hoping he'll drop it. He doesn't.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing , really." I try once again to stray him from the subject , but he refuses.

"Baby , you obviously freaked over something. I mean you handle James with no problem , but Rose creates a panic attack." He points out. _Damn it!_

"Rose'sopinionmatters." I spit out quickly.

"How about in English?" He asks gently. I take a deep breath and say it again.

"Rose's opinion matters." I finish looking at the covers. He looks perplexed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asks. I feel more stupid by the minute.

"If Rose doesn't like me then you won't like me this much anymore." I tell him. He actually laughs.

"I love Rose , I do , but in the end it's my life. I have to live it and I want to live it with you. If she doesn't then that's alright cause she doesn't have to." He says like it was obvious the whole time. It makes my heart soar.

"Thank you. That was sweet. Kinda like earlier." I say , deciding to tease him a little.

"Earlier?" He asks , confused.

"You know when you called me sweetheart and baby." I point out watching him blush crimson at each name.

"Sorry about that. It ju---" He starts , but I cut him off with a kiss.

"Never apologize for that. I liked it." I tell him truthfully. He smiles widely at that.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really." I tell him and guide his hand to my erection that has sprung to life because of his words. His eyes bulge slightly when he feels my excitement. We really haven't done anything , but kiss since James showed up.

"That's how much I like it." I tell him and remove his hand. Then it's my turn to be shocked when he brings it right back , only beneath my boxers and wraps around my hard cock. My breath hitches as he slowly strokes me.

"How do you like this , _Baby?_" He asks in a husky voice. My dick twitches in response and he chuckles while I moan. I decide to turn the tables on him and I flip over till I'm lying on top of him. He gasps in surprise and I grind my hips into his. Moans escape both of us.

"I don't know. How do _you _like it?" I tease him. He bites his lips and whimpers. I have never been so aroused before. I want him so bad. To plunge into that warm little hole of his. _Damn!_ I hook my thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and in seconds they're gone. I trail a path of kisses down his chest and stomach. I look up into his eyes as I slowly engulf his cock inch by inch with my mouth.

He can only pant with desire. I hold his gaze as I start a slow torture of him. Minutes go by , but it feels like hours. He's close I know , yet I never increase my pace. Then he realizes this.

_"Baby , please...."_ He begs. I release him to speak.

"Please what?" I ask. He growls at me and it is the sexiest fucking thing I have ever heard.

"Please make me cum in your hot little mouth!!" He pleads. I respond at once. Going faster. He is reduced to grunts and whimpers as he nears orgasm. Then he jerks his hips and I feel his warm cum shooting in my mouth. I greedily suck down every drop. I lay beside him as he tries to control his breathing.

"That was the hardest I've cum in my life." He pants out. I can only smile. Then he grins wickedly again. _"My turn." _He says. The rest of the night is a blur of the best blow job I have ever received. We fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next day I am a bundle of nerves. Meeting Rose has me freaking out. I know that Jasper assured me I have nothing to worry about , but that doesn't mean that I don't want her to like me. By the time we are standing at her door , I am a mess. Jasper squeezes my hand in reassurance. Rose opens the door and invites us in. We gather at the table and the questions begin.

"So Edward , I know how you met , but I want to know your thoughts from that day." Rose said. I made that day the best of my life so far. It was the day I met the wonderful man sitting beside me.

"Well , I saw the car and Jasper. I just grabbed him and pulled him in the doorway. It was all so fast , but I just thought _'not him'_." I told her and Jasper was looking at me funny. I had never told him the thought that I had.

"Well , I'm glad you were there." Rose said.

"Me too." I tell her. She smiles.

"You would love Alice , Rose." Jasper tells her.

"Why?" She asks.

"She is a shopaholic." I say and she looks like I just told her she won three million dollars.

"I'll have to meet her. Now Edward. What are you intentions with my brother? Relationship , fuck buddies , what?" She asks as I am taking a drink. I can't stop the intake of air that chokes me at the phrase 'fuck buddies'. Jasper smacks me on the back and glares at Rose.

"Could you be more blunt?" He asks her when I get my breathing back.

"Sorry , but I want to know." She says and turns to me.

"I care about him and wouldn't mind a relationship." I tell her truthfully. Jasper only blushes at me.

"So are we talking marriage?" She asks and it's Jasper she catches off guard this time. Only he spits his drink across the table. I pat him on the back.

"Rose , dammit." He says and she gives him an innocent look. I decided to answer the question.

"If he'd have me." I say and watch as both their jaws drop. I chuckle in my drink and avoid eye contact. After dinner is over we bid Rose goodnight and head back to Jasper's. Once we are laying in bed , Jasper brings up the conversation from dinner.

"Edward can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Did you mean what you said at dinner?" He asks.

"Which time?" I ask to make sure what he's asking about.

"When Rose asked about marriage." He says.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I tell him.

"No , you didn't. I just...." He trails off.

"You what?" I ask anxious now.

"I can see being with you like that." He says quietly.

"I love you , Jasper." I tell him.

"I love you , too Edward." He says and we cuddle up for the night. That night I dream of weddings. Jasper dressed in a button up shirt and pants. A beautiful beach and the sunset as a backdrop. The two of us standing there while the preacher has us recite our vows. We kiss just as the sun paints the sky a million different colors. Then he's mine for all eternity. Our life fast forwards. There is a little boy. The dogs play with him. Then he's older and graduating. Then getting married and we are happy. The whole scene makes my heart swell with love. I swear I can hear myself sighing.

REVIEW MY PRETTIES , REVIEW....PLEASE.....


	7. Sex and Emails

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

JPOV

I couldn't believe it. The night before we had actually discussed marriage. It was surreal. James had been quiet since the car and life was almost perfect. I could see spending forever with Edward. Rose had been slightly ruthless in her pursuit of answers , but Edward handled it like a pro. Well , except for choking on his drink. Still I was worse , I spit mine across the table. The events that followed our little conversation last night were magical. We had been so wrapped up in worry about James that we had yet to mess around. It was the best experience of my life. I smiled as the images flew through my head. Edward had left early this morning to head to work so I was home with only Luke and Duke for company.

I decided to change the direction of my thoughts before I was forced to relieve myself. That is not the best experience when two gigantic dogs pounce on you mid orgasm. I knew I had hours of free time until Edward got off work and I wanted to work around the house. I got ready and went about cleaning the inside before moving to the outside. Once that was done I had to think about what to cook for dinner. I landed on stir-fry , but needed a few things from the store. It was a short walk and I got the things I needed quickly. I made my way back home , thinking of what tonight might hold for us. I was ready to be with Edward like that. _Hell , I'd been ready to do that the minute I met him._

I walked to the door and was thrust out of my thoughts. The door was cracked open. I know I can be forgetful sometimes , but I know that I shut the door. Images of James flashed before my eyes. I dropped the food and ran to the neighbors house. Sweet little miss Johnson answered the door and I asked to use the phone. She took in my terrified expression and let me in at once. I called Charlie and waited. We watched as a few deputies searched the house and determined that no one was there. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or not. Yes no one was inside , but someone had been. I knew that someone was James. Charlie made his way over to me after talking with the deputies.

"Well , they found no one in there , but the place is a mess. You might want to have the dogs checked out though. We found these in them." He said and held up a small tranquilizer dart. I was pissed. He had not only broken into my house , but tranqued my dogs.

"I guess it's safe to assume that it was the same person who trashed the car the other day?" He asked me. I could only nod my head. I was shocked at the events. He had come prepared for the dogs. It worried me even more. Charlie called his deputies off and left me to pick up the mess. I gathered the food that I had left by the door and went inside.

The house seemed tainted now. He had been in here , touching whatever he wanted. Charlie was right to say the house was trashed. Things were thrown all around the rooms. I set to picking everything up and was just about finished when Edward came in. He looked at the things left on the floor and was shocked.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked around.

"James." Was all I said. He was immediately worried.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked as calmly as he could manage , but I could see him shaking in anger.

"No. I went to the store and came back to find the door open. I called the police and they made sure no one was inside. He tranqued the dogs." I told him.

"Are they okay?" He asked. It was sweet that he had grown just as attached to them as they were to him.

"Yeah. Doctor Peters left a few hours ago. He said they would feel woozy for a few hours , but would be back to normal by tomorrow." I told him. He started to relax now. I finished up what I was doing and started to make dinner. It didn't take to long and we were cuddled on the couch watching TV in no time.

I was lost in my thoughts about the day's events. I had troubling sleeping that night and many more after it. Edward had to resort to getting his friend to prescribe me a sleep aid. The days flew by and before I knew it Thanksgiving had arrived. Rose and I normally just spent the day together. We had no other family , but this year was different. Edward told us that his parents had invited us to join them. Rose was worried that we would be intruding , but Edward assured her that it was no big deal. His mother was used to cooking a feast. Rose gave in , but insisted on bringing something. We rode together to his parents house , Rose carrying her homemade pumpkin pie. _That was to die for._

"Jasper. How nice to see you. And who is this lovely lady?" Esme greeted us at the door. Rose blushed a little at the complement.

"Esme this is my sister , Rosalie." I introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." Rose said as she shook Esme's hand. She followed Esme to the kitchen while Edward and I made our way to the living room. Carlisle was sitting on the couch with a huge man.

"Oh I forgot. Jasper this is my brother , Emmett." Edward said as the men stood up to greet us. Emmett was the size of a mountain. He towered over me and Edward. I got the impression that no one messed with him.

"So your Eddie's new boy. Pleasure to meet ya." Emmett said as he shook my hand.

"Good to see you again , Jasper." Carlisle said.

"It's nice to see you too. And to meet you , Emmett." I said as Edward and I claimed the other couch.

"So do I get the sordid details little bro?" Emmett asked. He reminded me of Rose. Straightforward and to the point.

"No , Emmett. Not everything is for you to know about. So where's Marie?" He asked. Emmett scowled.

"Not together anymore. Came home to find her and Jason in bed together. So I'm thinking of moving back here." Emmett explained. I was slightly lost , but figured that Marie must have been Emmett's girlfriend. The scene he came home to must have sucked.

"That's to bad. When are you planning to move?" Edward asked.

"Well , I got a house yesterday and my stuff should be here in the next day or two. So Jasper , know any single women?" Emmett said , turning his attention to me.

"Well , not really. Just---" I started , but was stopped when Rose made her way into the room. Emmett was speechless as he watched her walk toward us. She took a seat on the other side of me. I cast a glance at Edward who was snickering quietly.

"Carlisle , Emmett. This is my sister , Rosalie. Rose this is Edward's father and brother." I introduced them. As she looked at Emmett she became unnaturally still. It was intriguing to watch. The two of them seemed completely enthralled with each other.

"Nice to meet you , Rose." Carlisle said. Rose just shook her head , unable to turn away from Emmett. I had to laugh at the scene.

"Well , I guess that is about all you're gonna get out of her." I told Carlisle who looked equally amused. Rose and Emmett continued to just stare at each other until Alice flitted in and retrieved her. She nodded hello to Edward and I then drug Rose back to the kitchen. Emmett was left staring at the place she disappeared from.

"You okay there , Em?" Edward asked , trying to contain his amusement.

"Yeah..." Emmett said. Emmett's trance continued until the game came on an hour later. Then he was yelling at the tv. When Esme announced that dinner was ready we all made our way to the table. Here the trance started once again. Everyone was laughing at the two of them as they tried to make their plates while staring at each other.

"So have you boys had anymore problems?" Esme asked , pulling us from the Emmett and Rose drama.

"I think he broke into the house one day a while back." I told her. Every one looked concerned.

"They really need to catch that man." Carlisle said. I couldn't agree more. Dinner was filled with idle conversation and silence from Rose and Em. No one bothered trying to talk to them. They were to wrapped up in each other. By the time we were ready to leave I had to drag Rose out the door. Everyone chuckled at the scene. Emmett grabbed Edward and shoved something into his hand. We drove home with a quiet Rose. That in itself was odd. _She was never quiet._ When we dropped her off , Edward handed her something and she smiled. I waited till he was back on the road to ask.

"What did you give her?" He smiled at me.

"Emmett's number. He gave it to me when we left." I had to laugh. Looks like my sister was going to be dating my boyfriend's brother.

We got home and fed the dogs. Then we snuggled together in the bed. I was happy. Life was going great and all because of some crazy driver. I was thinking about all that had happened since I met Edward. If you left out the James stuff it was the perfect life. Edward had basically moved in. Though neither of us had actually said this fact out loud , it was true. He had spent every night here since our first date. I enjoyed the fact that he lived with me. It made us seem like an old married couple. I laughed at the expression. Edward turned to look at me.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked.

"I was thinking that we're like an old married couple." I told him. He smiled his crooked little smile at me.

"We are aren't we?" He said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Well , you practically live here so I think it's a true assessment." I said kissing the crook of his neck.

"I do." He said and leaned into my lips.

I kissed a path up and down his neck , making my way to his lips. He responded to my kiss with passion. Hands roamed our bodies and I was aroused beyond belief. I wanted him. Needed him inside me. We still hadn't taken that step , but I wanted that to change tonight. We continued kissing as we undressed each other. When we were both naked I rolled him over so he was above me. I ground my erection against his , earning me a moan from him. I reached in the night stand and pulled out the bottle of lube that I had placed there weeks ago. He looked from the bottle to me.

_"I want you." _I said. He looked in my eyes for any sign of hesitation. Finding none he grabbed the bottle and prepared me. By the time I was ready for him I was close to losing my mind with need. He aligned his body with mine and silently asked permission. I nodded my head and he gently pushed inside of me. It was slow and gentle. I needed more. I met his slow thrusts , telling him I was ready for more. He began pounding into me. I could no longer form a complete thought.

_"Jas , you feel so fucking good. So tight..."_ He moaned and grunted.

The sound of those words coming from his mouth made my dick getting even harder. I could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic. I knew he was close. He reached down and stroked me in time with his thrusts. I couldn't hold on any longer.

_"Edward , I'm...cumming."_ I yelled out just as I felt the cum spurting out onto my stomach and chest. It pushed him over the edge. I felt him pulse inside me and his cum shooting deep inside. He grunted out my name as he thrust as deep as he could and stilled. We laid there trying to catch our breath. He kissed my forehead and pulled out. We lay there in each others arms in silence. I kissed him and buried my head in his chest. I was consumed with my feelings for him. I knew what it was. It had a name one that I wasn't sure I should utter out loud. I was feeling love._ I_ _loved him._ The thought made my heart swell. I was perfectly content to lay here forever , but a shower was a must have at this point. We made our way into the bathroom and washed each other.

We dressed and crawled into bed. I lay there thinking about the realization of my feelings. Trying to slow my mind to get some sleep. I was almost completely lost to the world when I heard the ding of the computer telling me that I had a new e-mail. I was half tempted to leave it till tomorrow , but decided to check it anyway._ I wish I hadn't._ I opened the new message to find a picture of Edward and I making love. Beneath it was the caption:

_Two lovers have one last fuck._

I blanched at the thought. I knew it was James. It terrified me that he had been outside watching the whole thing. Edward must have rolled over and felt my absense. He was sitting up , starting at me questioningly. I stepped aside to let him see the picture. His eyes went wide. I knew there wasn't much we could do. In the morning I was gonna have a talk with Charlie. I needed advice about how to keep us both safe. I laid next to Edward again. I finally managed to drift off. Before I crossed into unconciousness I heard Edward speak.

_"I love you , Jasper."_

_I GET TO KEEP MY INTERNET THANKS TO SOME RIDICULOUS CHARGES THEY WANT TO DOWNGRADE IT SO I JUST GOT RID OF SOME CHANNELS AND GOT A SLOWER INTERNET CONNECTION...SO I'M HERE TO STAY PEOPLE AND I WANT REVIEWS...LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS...  
_


	8. Will You?

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

EPOV

I can't believe everything that has happened since meeting Jasper. We live together. We even discussed marriage. James has been a thorn in our sides , but he has yet to do anything life-threatening. I wish that Charlie would catch him already. Jasper and I made love last night. It was the most life altering experience for me. Being with him like that was..._magical._ We fell asleep in each others arms. My own personal fairy-tale.

I awoke in the middle of the night to find Jasper gone from the bed. I was scared at first. Thinking that we had moved to fast. Then I looked around the room to find him staring at the computer. I was calmed down , but the intensity that he showed the screen had me intrigued. He noticed that I was awake and stepped to the side. The picture on the screen made my blood boil and run cold at the same time. There was a picture of Jasper and I during the best experience of my life. In the middle of the bed I had just left , loving one another. If it hadn't been so ominous it would be beautiful.

It even came with a warning. I knew that we should inform Charlie right away , but I wanted one last night of peace. **(A/N:That's for my laugh** **inducing reviewer , Darloudasha.)** I knew that he could still be lurking outside. The picture was taken outside the bedroom window , but I couldn't bring myself to ruin the night even more. Some may call me crazy , but the dogs were in the room now so we would be alerted. He couldn't take them both out at once. We held each other for the rest of the night.

When morning came I was the first one up. I started breakfast and called Charlie. After informing him of the latest attack he sent two deputies over. I called work next and explained to my boss that I was having a stalker related emergency. Since Forks is a small town he had already heard about it. He even chastised me for not taking off earlier. I should have known that nothing could be secret in this town. About the time the deputies showed up Jasper had gotten out of bed and showered. We were eating when they knocked on the door.

We recounted what had happened and showed them the email that was sent. The took Jasper's computer so they could send it off to the Seattle PD to track where it was sent from. They informed us that the picture would be printed in case anything happened. Jasper was worried that it would be plastered all around town. Not that he wasn't open about his sexuality , but who wants a picture of themselves having sex passed around town. The deputies told us that it wouldn't be leaked by them , but they couldn't predict what James would do with it.

We spent the day lounging around the house since my boss had given me no time frame. We called our families and told them what had happened. We weren't going to at first , but the thought of a mass picturing telling them was enough to convince us. Rose was pissed about it , but informed Jasper that he would give her details at some point. Alice was about the same. My parents were appalled and Emmett merely chanted about how I had finally got laid. _He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed._

Months passed without another word from James. It was unnerving how he would pop up then disappear. It left us on edge for weeks before we calmed down. Christmas was spent the same way as Thanksgiving. We all exchanged gifts. Though some were exchanged in private. Emmett and Rose were now a couple. I had to hand it to Rose , she knew how to handle Em. Jasper and I continued our intimate relationship , even getting caught by Emmett at one point._ Who would have thought that you would get caught in your own home?_

I had been thinking more and more about our conversation about marriage. Our one year anniversary was coming up and it seemed to be the prefect time to ask Jasper to marry me. _Who cared if it wasn't legal?_ I would marry him a thousand times just for the hell of it. I only prayed that James didn't have anything planned for us on that day. The Seattle PD had come up blank. The trace led them back to a library computer. He was smart. I had my plans all in order. It would be perfect. I just hoped he said yes.

It was the night of our anniversary and with Rose and Alice's help everything was set. We were going out for dinner and they would set up our room while we were out. I wanted to have every surface covered with candles. Music playing softly in the background. Rose petals scattered every where. I had come up with a rather unique way to ask. He would _never_ see it coming. We had finished dinner and arrived back at the house. Once inside I kissed him gently.

"You should feed the dogs before we go to bed. I don't plan on stopping for a while." I whispered huskily in his ear. He shivered. He went to take care of Luke and Duke while I headed to the room to add the last piece I needed.

I stripped quickly and grabbed the bottle of body paint that I had bought a few days ago. I walked to the bathroom and wrote the words on my chest. Once I was finished I put the bottle up and laid on the bed. I didn't have to wait long for Jasper to get finished. He came in and stopped in his tracks. He looked around in awe at the transformation. He opened and closed his mouth rapidly before finding his voice.

"When did you do all this?" He asked.

"Rose and Alice set it up for me while we were gone." I said with a smile. He was so preoccupied with the room that he had yet to look at me.

"Care to join me?" I asked. He started stripping immediately. Once he was naked he ran to the bed and pounced. His lips attacked mine and I was in heaven.

I remembered briefly that he had yet to read my chest so I gently pushed him back. He stared at me confused at my actions. I had to chuckle at him. He was so cute when he was confused. I simply pointed at my chest and he looked down. His eyes moved arcoss the words , getting larger with each one. I was holding my breath now. I had asked , all that was left was his answer. He slowly sat back and I was scared. He hadn't looked away from my chest and he was moving further away by the minute. I panicked.

"Jasper..." I started , but he turned away from me. I felt my heart break and the tears formed in my eyes. I was beyond heartbroken. I tried to rein in the tears before they fell , but it was useless. I took deep breaths and every one made the ache grow larger. It was like someone had gorged a hole in my chest and was slowly stabbing my heart while flames licked the wounds. I swung my legs off to the side of the bed and stood. I began to walk to the door.

Every step was like that of a death row inmate. The closer I got to the door , the further I was from Jasper emotionally. I was walking toward death. The death of Jasper and I. I reached the door and went to grab the handle when I felt a hand on my arm , stopping me. I was afraid to turn around. I took a few breaths and decided to get it over with. I slowly turned to the only man that could kill me with his words. He had tears streaming down his face and his eyes held the pain that I was sure was reflected in mine. He knew that this was the end.

"Edward..." He started , but I only closed my eyes and waited for those words that would stop my heart dead. The seconds ticked by , but I had no sense of time. It , like everything else , was meaningless. I waited and waited and when I thought I couldn't handle it any longer he spoke again.

"Yes." I was confused as hell._ Yes? Yes what?! What was he talking about?_ I snapped my eyes open to look at him. He was smiling slightly and it only confused me more. _Is this what he was doing all along?_ Messing with me only to throw my heart away. He was watching me intently and he seemed to finally grasp my confusion.

"Yes , I will marry you." He said and I felt my heart literally explode. Only this was in the good way. Love was threatening to pour put of me. I was beyond happy. Yet as we stood there smiling at one another I remembered the way he had acted at first. I needed to know why.

"Why were you like that?" I asked. He looked guilty for a minute.

"Because I was sure that I was dreaming. That _you_ would never want _me_ forever. I was afraid that I was going to wake up." He said and I didn't know how to respond to that. I was angry that he thought that I wouldn't want him forever. Instead of yelling I settled on telling him how ridiculous that idea was.

"Jasper without you , there is no reason to even live. You make my life so damn wonderful that nothing else or no one else could ever even compare. I love you with everything that I am. Please , never doubt that." I told him. He smiled at me when I was finished.

"So now that we covered my issue , would you mind telling me _where_ you were going?" He asked.

"Well , I thought you didn't want me so I was going to leave. I would do anything you wanted. I was dying inside , but I wanted you to be happy. Even if that meant that it wasn't with me." I told him truthfully.

"I love you , Edward Cullen." He said.

"And I love you too , Jasper Whitlock. Soon to be Cullen-Whitlock." I told him and kissed him with every ounce of love I had in me. When we had to break apart to breath he gave me a look.

"Who says I'm taking your name?" He asked playfully. I had to laugh at him.

"Well , we could always change both of ours to it. What do you say , my handsome fiancee'." I asked. I was willing to add his name to mine. He looked thoughtful for a minute before he smiled.

"Sounds wonderful , my sexy husband." He said. I couldn't help myself. Those words said in that husky southern tone were too much. I attacked him. Knocking us both to the ground and rocked my now painful erection against his. He moaned into my mouth. I wanted to take this night slow to celebrate , but he had thrown that plan out the window. I scooted us toward the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. Once we were both covered I tossed it to the side and plunged inside him.

He screamed out in pleasure. I set a fast pace and he was panting and crying out my name. I was in the same condition. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him up , sitting back on my knees. I grabbed his hips and pulled him to me roughly. He screamed out again. He took over , impaling himself on my cock as I thrust up into him. I was so close. I could feel his muscles contracting around me and knew he was right there with me. A few more hard thrusts and we were screaming each others names. I felt his cum spurting against our stomachs as mine shot deep inside him. We both sat there trying to regain our composure.

_"Fucking A_ that was **hot."** Jasper said.

"I agree. How about a shower?" I asked. He simply nodded.

We stood and made our way to the shower. We washed each other , worshiping our bodies. By the time we had finished cleaning ourselves I was rock hard again. I turned Jasper to face the wall and plunged into him again. He moaned as I thrust into him. I grabbed his hips , pulling him to me as I groaned at the feel of him. His warmth wrapped around me as I fucked him against the wall. Before long we were panting with need. I was close to losing it again and I watched as he removed his hand from the wall to stroke his own cock. The sight made me thrust faster into him.

_"Cum for me baby." _I whispered in his ear and I felt him freeze. I watched as he came all over the wall , setting off my own orgasm. I once again came hard in his ass. Completely spent we rinsed ourselves off and went to the bedroom. We blew out the candles and cuddled against each other. Sleep claiming us in minutes.

AWW SUCH LOVE AND HOT SEX....BUT ALAS JAMES IS STILL OUT THERE....WHAT WILL HE DO TO OUR BOYS THIS TIME...HIT THE BUTTON TO FIND OUT...I MAY EVEN THROW IN A NAKED JASPER OR EDWARD....


	9. The Night Before

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

JPOV

Edward had asked me to marry him. I had been so sure that I was dreaming that I sat there , frozen. Bless his heart he thought I was saying no. If we could reverse time , I would scream yes at the top of my lungs. Then again it wouldn't be the same. I will treasure the experience. At least James didn't mess up the best moment of my life. That was three months ago and he has been dead silent. Even though we are thankful for the break , we have no plans to forget about him.

Edward and I have been planning a ceremony with our sister's and Esme's help. Even though it won't be legal , we still want it to be amazing. Maybe one day the narrow minded public will allow our union to be recognized , but if not then we don't really care. We were heading to meet our families for the rehearsal dinner at the only lodge in the area. There was a moderately successful lodging business at the top of the mountain that stood behind Forks. They had a beautiful cliff that overlooked the scenery. A stone archway stood on the edge , flowers growing rampant through it. It was a picture and we were getting married there in three days.

The rehearsal went smoothly. With Alice and Rose teamed up it was the only way it could go. If anything had gone wrong I pitied the person responsible. They were likely to commit murder if anything was messed up. The entire staff setting up our wedding was terrified of them. I really couldn't blame them. They frightened me too. Edward and I just followed their instructions to the letter.

The dining hall in the lodge was like our own little ballroom. Tables were set up around the room. A decent sized dance floor stood in the middle. Two of the four walls were made of glass. It was magical. We sat around a single table discussing the wedding. Alice and Rose were like hawkes on the prowl for the slightest problem. Edward's parents were enjoying the fact that their first born was going to marry the love of his life. Emmett was cracking every joke he knew. It was the best feeling. Like I was finally surrounded by the best family in the world.

"So , you two remember what you need to do and say right?" Alice asked for the hundredth time. Edward covertly rolled his eyes.

"Yes , Alice. We remember." I told her again. I was a patient person , but even _I _had my limits.

"Alice , they have everything under control." Esme told her kindly. Alice huffed slightly.

"So , where is the honeymoon?" Emmett asked. I knew he wouldn't give up until we told him , but I wanted it to be a surprise for Edward.

"I'm not telling you , Em. It's a surprise for Edward." I told him. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

Edward looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of his as he had taken to doing every time it was mentioned. I thought it was the most adorable thing ever , but that didn't mean that I was going to give in. He saw the resolve firm in my eyes and stopped begging. I chuckled at him. He was absolutely adorable. We finished and headed home to take care of the dogs. Everyone else was staying at the lodge , but we couldn't because they didn't allow pets. The night before the wedding , Edward would be staying at the lodge with Emmett. I would stay with the dogs. When we left for the honeymoon they would stay with Rose. It was the easiest since they had warmed up to her.

The next two days flew by even though it sometimes didn't seem like it. Listening to Alice and Rose stress over every detail prolonged the days. You would think they were getting married instead of us. We spent our last day together before the wedding making sure everything was where it should be and that we were all packed. After everything was taken care of we rested with each other. A day spent in bed , lounging around. A few hours before he had to leave for the lodge we made the most of the time together.

Edward was engrossed in the movie that we were watching so I launched an innocent attack on him. I rubbed small circles on his stomach with my thumb. I felt his breath hitch. It was hard to keep from smiling. I slowly ran my hand up and down his torso under his shirt. I felt his body tense a little. My hand moved to where my thumb was running beneath the band of his boxers on every pass. I knew that he wouldn't be able to resist much longer. I could see his cock hardening rapidly beneath the fabric.

Suddenly I was flat on my back and he was hovering above me. I laughed at the look on his face. He was staring at me accusingly and there was the look of intense hunger in his eyes.

"Just what are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied innocently.

"Well , let's see how you like it." He said and started to run his hands over my body , barely skimming the skin. It was amazing to barely feel his hands on me. I was hard in no time , but he touched every where except where I wanted him to. I was desperate to feel his hands on me.

_"Please..."_ I begged. He smiled at me and ran a hand down into my boxers. Instead of grabbing my throbbing erection , he grasped my ass and pulled me to him. Slowly his other hand trailed down to the waist band of my boxers. I was writhing under him. He merely grabbed the other side of my ass. I was about to protest when he slid his body down and grabbed the top of my boxers in his teeth. He managed to slowly peel them off. Then strip himself. I was ready to feel his bare skin against mine. He seemed to be enjoying his torture of me.

_"What do you want?"_ He asked huskily.

_"You."_ I told him. He smiled at me.

_"Which part of me?" _He asked. I knew he wasn't going to give in just yet. That was fine cause I knew how to get him.

_"Your long , hard cock."_ I replied and I saw the desire flash in his eyes.

_"Where do you want it?"_ He asked.

_"Deep in my tight ass...thrusting hard and fast...until I'm screaming your name...and I feel your warm cum shoot inside me...feel it pulsing through your cock into my ass..."_ I told him in excruciating detail. He slammed his lips into mine and was kissing me hard and deep. I knew I had him. I reached over and grabbed the lube. I prepared him as he did me. When we were ready he thrust hard into me , all the way to the hilt. I screamed at the pleasure of it. He thrust hard and fast just like I wanted.

Each time he thrust forward he hit my prostate and I screamed in pleasure. I felt like it had been weeks. I knew I couldn't last much longer. His thrusts were becoming erratic and I knew he was close. I reached down and started stroking myself. He thrust harder at the sight. I was right there and I needed him to be right there with me. I wanted him to cum at the same time I did.

_"That's it , baby...fuck my ass...oh god right there...cum in me...shoot it deep in my ass...fucking cum in me..."_ I grunted out as he increased his pace.

_"I'm fixing to cum , baby. Right..._**now!"** He panted out as I felt him twitch inside me. As I felt his warm cum start shooting inside me , I came on my stomach. Our names screamed into the room. Exhausted he collapsed on top of me. After a quick shower it was time for him to leave. I was sad that we wouldn't see each other till the wedding , but the fact that we would become one was enough to get me through the night. Edward kissed me deeply and headed off to the lodge. I walked back in the house , resigned to a night with the dogs for company.

I ate early and crawled into bed. That was a feat all on it's own. Luke and Duke had taken up Edward's side , but the two of them actually took up two-thirds of the bed. I was stuck on the edge. I was asleep quickly. Dreaming of my life with Edward after tomorrow. It was around one in the morning when I was jolted awake by a thump in the house. I was unsure of what it was. The dogs were on full alert. I listened carefully and heard what sounded like footsteps. Freaked out , I dialed Edward's number and waited for him to answer. It wasn't two full rings before he picked up.

"Do you miss me , baby?" He asked.

"Did someone decide to come over here tonight?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"No. Why?" He asked , his tone completely changed now.

"I think someone's in the house." I told him. The footsteps seemed to be coming closer.

"I'll call Charlie. Stay with me honey." Edward said and I heard a yell in the background.

_"What the hell , Edward?"_ Emmett's voice came over the line.

"It's Jasper. Someone's in the house. Call Charlie." Edward told him. I could hear the numbers be dialed. The doorknob turned slowly and my breathing turned erratic. Edward was panicking on the other end. I tried to tell him , but nothing would come out. I was sure that I would pass out before it was all over. I watched as the door slowly opened. The figure was shrouded in darkness. It stayed still watching me hyperventilate. The dogs were growling and standing in front of me.

The figure stood there watching the three of us. I could hear Edward in the background yelling at me to say something. I was frozen in fear. My throat was sealed. The figure just stood there menacingly. I could only stare wide-eyed back in absolute fear. Then the person took a step forward and I felt my heart stop. I was paralyzed. There he stood. The only person that could destroy my happiness. The man that I had feared for the past year. _James..._and he had a gun in his hand. It was pointed straight at me.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG...HAD SOME OTHER STUFF THAT GOT IN THE WAY...IF ANY OF YOU ARE ALSO WAITING FOR LOVE IN A STRANGE TOWN I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE SLIGHT WRITER'S BLOCK AT THE MOMENT AND THE FIRST SEASON DVD IS AT MY SISTER-IN-LAWS...THEY BORROWED IT AND I KEEP FORGETTING TO GET IT BACK...I WILL SOON THOUGH...HIT THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM...YOU KNOW YOU WANNA...


	10. Hanging By A Moment

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

EPOV

I couldn't believe that Jasper and I would be getting married in less than twenty four hours. If you would have told me two years ago that I would have met my soul mate , I would have laughed at you. If you add the fact that we met when I saved him from being run over and spent our relationship dealing with his psycho ex , I would have requested your commitment to the nearest psych ward. At least it makes a great story.

When it came to the wedding tomorrow , I was fine. Like I had waited all my life for that one moment. The entire thing was going to be perfect. Alice and Rose would murder anything or one that threw a wrench in their well-oiled machine. I wasn't concerned with the details. I was worried about James. We had kept the wedding quiet. Our guests were informed of the situation and asked not to mention it. Not that there were a large amount of guests. Either way we were being careful.

I was on top of the world. I was going to marry the man I love. Life was perfect. I could picture the wedding so clearly. The two of us standing in front of our family and friends , proclaiming our love for each other. Binding our lives together. It was a dream come true , but not because of all the preparations. It was because of the man that would be sharing it with me. My Jasper. I was brought out of my musings by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my love.

"Did you miss me , baby?" I asked. I had left only a few hours ago. Rose and Alice had been adamant about it.

_"Did someone decide to come over here tonight?"_ Jasper asked shakily. That was all it took for me to be worried.

"No. Why?" I asked , dreading the answer.

_"I think someone's in the house."_ He said .My heart dropped. Alice and Rose had sworn that they would make sure he was safe since they insisted that I follow tradition and stay elsewhere.

"I'll call Charlie. Stay with me honey." I told him , trying to keep my voice calm for him. I walked over to Emmett's bed and smacked him on the head , waking him instantly.

"What the hell , Edward?" Emmett screeched.

"It's Jasper. Someone's in the house. Call Charlie." I told him. He instantly grabbed his phone and dialed Charlie. I turned my attention back to Jasper.

I could hear the dogs growling in the background. Jasper's breathing was becoming erratic. He was panicking. I needed to get him to calm down before he passed out.

"Jasper , baby...honey , talk to me...please baby...you're scaring me...Jasper!" I tried to get a response.

He was too frightened to answer. I was panicking now. I heard Emmett telling Charlie what was going on. He was worried about Jasper as well. I felt a surge of love toward my brother.

"Charlie's on his way. He should be there in five minutes. Let's head over there." Em told me. As we made our way to the car I had a spark of hope. Hope that this would be the end of James' reign of terror.

"Charlie's on his way , baby. Don't worry." I said to Jasper. I had no idea if he was hearing me or not.

I listened to his breathing , knowing that meant he was alive. I heard the dogs bark , then a shot and another. Then the line went dead. I was thankful that Emmett was driving at that moment. I frantically dialed the number and waited. There was no answer. I tried until we pulled up in front of the house.

The scene was chaotic. Police running everywhere. An ambulance on standby. I was sure that I might suffer a heart attack before this was over. I made my way over to Charlie. He looked grim , but hid it quickly.

"What's going on , Charlie?" I asked.

"They're inside. He's holding Jasper hostage." Charlie said.

"I heard shots before I lost the connection." I informed him. Suddenly my phone rang. It was Jasper. I answered quickly.

"Baby..." I said.

_"That's sweet , but you're not my type."_ James' voice rang out. My blood ran cold.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

_"Around. Now , just who the hell do you think you are , taking my Jasper from me?" _He asked. He was off his rocker.

"He's not yours. He left you. You just can't get that through your head. So let him go." I told him. He laughed.

_"Is that what he told you? I left him. And no , he's staying. We need to get...reacquainted."_ He said. I didn't like the way he said that or what he implied.

"Don't you touch him , you bastard!" I yelled into the phone. He clicked his tongue.

_"Now , now. If you get me what I want I'll let him go."_ He said. I had no choice. I had to do what he wanted.

"Whatever you want , just leave him alone." I told him.

_"That's a good boy. Now , I want a way out of here and a promise that I won't be followed."_ He replied.

"Fine." I told him.

_"Call me back when you have that taken care of."_ He said and hung up. I explained to Charlie what he wanted. He set out to arrange everything.

I spent the next few hours on pins and needles. Every time we fulfilled one of his demands , he made another. He had a way out , a promise not to be followed and cash waiting in his transportation. His orders were followed and yet no one had seen or heard Jasper. In the back of my mind that little voice was telling me that he may be dead. I pushed it away , refusing to listen.

He had made what he claimed was his last demand , that we all leave so he could make his getaway. Charlie wasn't as keen on this idea , but he agreed. We had all retreated. Emmett and I stayed where we could see him leave the house to make sure that he didn't take Jasper. We waited and waited , but no one left the house. After a half an hour Charlie decided it was time to go in.

I waited outside with the entire family. They had trickled in over the past few hours. We waited with our breath held. Either he was fine or he was dead. We watched as they entered the house. Echoes of 'clear' rang out every few seconds. My heart was racing. My life depended on this moment. As the sun broke the horizon , Charlie appeared in the doorway. I couldn't read the look on his face. I took a steadying breath and gripped Rose's hand on one side , Alice's on the other as Charlie opened his mouth to speak.

_"He's dead...." _Was all I heard before the world went black.

PUSH THE BUTTON PEOPLE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED....NEXT CHAPTER COVERS WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE THAT HOUSE...WHO'S DEAD...WILL EDWARD COME TO....PUSH IT TO FIND OUT...AND YES I KNOW I'M MEAN...


	11. Fate Learned

DISCLAIMER---I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS---RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS---WILL CONTAIN NUDITY , SEX , LANGUAGE AND GAY SITUATIONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED---ALL HUMAN---JASPER / EDWARD---

JPOV

I listened to Edward panicking on the other end of the phone. Trying and failing to regain the ability to speak. I wanted to comfort him. To tell him that I love him. Those would be my last words to him if I could make myself speak. The fear was clawing at me. Ripping me from the inside out. James stood there with this grin plastered on his face that sent chills up my spine. He was truly evil. I knew that this would be the end. I had been so close to perfection that the truth hurt now. I was hours away from everything and now it was falling through my hands. I wish I could see him one last time.

James took a step toward me and the growls turned into full blown barks. I watched the gun move from me to the dogs. Luke went down first. Duke was next. My heart was breaking. They had been my family for years and now they were gone. Killed trying to protect me. I wished for time to rewind. To give me a chance to stay somewhere else tonight. Then they would be alive. I was so lost in my grief that I barely noticed James snatch the phone out of my hand and end the call.

That was the moment that would haunt my afterlife. I never got to tell Edward I loved him one last time. My breathing was still wildly out of control as I looked between my beloved dogs and the man that had murdered them. The man that would murder me. I was certain that I was never leaving this room alive. He knew that Edward was aware of his presence here. That the cops would be swarming the house soon. He had no way out. I was as good as dead now anyway.

He paced the room , lost in thought. He could easily shoot me now and run. I watched him walk back and forth. I was wondering when the end would come when I heard the sirens and saw the lights. _That would be Charlie _, I thought. Here to find my body when it was all over with. James looked out the window then at me. His mind was racing. It was clear in his eyes. I waited for the shot to come. I had accepted that I was going to die. It was the waiting that was killing me. I wanted it to be quick , painless. I didn't want to suffer. The longer he took , the more worked up I got. I had to have been reaching the point of passing out soon.

"This isn't how I planned this." James said , the sarcasm leaking in his gravely voice.

Still I remained silent save for the gasping noises I made as I hyperventilated. He stared at me. I faintly registered that the phone kept ringing , but he ignored it. We lapsed into silence once more. It wasn't like the comfortable silence that I had shared with Edward many times. My mind kept producing memories. I watched our entire relationship flit through my mind as I waited. The way we met. The first date that was marred and improved by the man that stood before me. The first time we made love. The proposal. It was the best moments of my life and it included every single second I spent with Edward.

I realized it then. He was the defining presence in my life. They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. I understood it now. I had no life before Edward. He had brought me to life. Everything before that second that he pulled me to safety was nothing. I was floating in nothingness. I didn't exist until that moment. I was born when I met him. He was my reason for living. Now I had to die. I registered that James was speaking again.

"That's sweet , but you're not my type...Around. Now , just who the hell do you think you are , taking my Jasper from me?...Is that what he told you? I left him and no , he's staying...We need to get...reacquainted...Now , now. If you get me what I want , I'll let him go...That's a good boy. Now , I want a way out of here and a promise that I won't be followed...Call me back when you have that taken care of." He said.

I could only guess that he was talking to Edward. My heart skipped a beat at the thought. My breathing had calmed down now that I was accepting my fate. I watched as James paced the floor again. The silence was deafening. After half an hour of it I had had enough. I looked at him.

"You're not going to let me go are you?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Well , he speaks. You know the answer to that. I get what I want then kill you. Lover boy will find your dead body and I'll be half way to Mexico." He said.

"Whatever." I said.

The next few hours were spent in silence. At least on my part. I listened as James made demand after demand. I knew it would end soon. At least his threat of getting reacquainted had been a bluff. I didn't think I could handle having him touch me. Violating me like that. I would have taken the gun and shot myself first. Finally , hours later he made his final demand. I knew this was it. The last moments of my life.

I thought of how devastated Rose would be. I was the last family she had. Emmett would take care of her though. He was a good man. I thought of Esme and Carlisle. I had been so close to having parents again. I couldn't have asked for a better two. They would lean on each other. Then there was Alice. That girl had enough excitement to cheer up the world. I hope that would help in the days to come.

My last thoughts were my most important. Edward. _My life._ _How would he cope with this?_ Alice would take care of him. I knew that much. And he would take care of her. I would miss his smile and his laugh. The way he looked in my eyes as we made love. As though he were looking into my soul. I would be waiting for him wherever I went after this. I saw James hang up and I knew the time had come. I uttered my last words.

_"I love you forever , Edward. I'm comin' home mamma. I'll be with you soon , pop." _I whispered into the silence.

The tears welled up in my eyes , but I refused to let them fall. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking that he had me scared. I was going to face my death with dignity. It was funny how the little sayings pop in your mind at random. I remembered someone saying that there is no dignity in death. _You stop living and shit yourself. Where's the dignity in that? _I had to laugh at the fact that it was the truest statement I had heard. Here I was moments from death and I was laughing. James looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"I was just thinking about that saying." I said , still chuckling.

"What are you on about?" He asked , annoyed.

"Don't take life to seriously , you'll never get out alive." I said. The chuckles turned back into full blown laughter. I briefly wondered if I was cracking up , but figured it no longer mattered.

James walked to the foot of the bed and raised the gun. I was staring into the barrel and I was still laughing. He pulled the hammer back and I just stared. _At least I wasn't crying_ , I thought. Pathetically begging for my life. I was checking out like a man. I looked at James as he grinned at me and took aim. I closed my eyes , took a deep breath and waited for it.

It never came. I heard a scream of pain and opened my eyes. Luke had James by the balls. I could see the blood start to leak through the jeans he wore. James had dropped the gun in the midst of the pain. I scrambled to the end of the bed and picked it up. I lifted it and took aim at his head. _This was the moment._ I would no longer have to live in fear of this man. I took a breath and squeezed the trigger. I saw the blood shoot out of his head and he fell to the ground.

I sat back on my feet , staring into his lifeless eyes. I couldn't move. I was transfixed on the man that had made my life a living hell. He was gone and I was....I was _free._ Luke limped toward me. I reached out and patted his head.

_"Good boy." _I said quietly. He licked my hand.

I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been hours , days or weeks. Finally I saw Charlie walk in the room. I hadn't even heard him come in. He looked between the gun in my hand and James' body. Deputies followed behind him. He grabbed my shoulders and looked in my eyes.

"It's alright son." He said. A paramedic took his place and I watched him walk out the room.

One of the deputies was looking over Luke. Another had placed a sheet over Duke. The rest of them were standing over James. A stretcher was brought in and I was helped on to it. As soon as I laid back my eyes closed and I was lost to the darkness. My dreams followed the events of that night. I would wake , but be reclaimed before I could open my eyes. Occasionally I heard voices , but I wasn't awake long enough to hear what they were saying.

An endless amount of time later I finally woke. I looked around the room as my eyes adjusted. I was in the hospital. Flowers littered every surface. In a chair next to my bed was the reason for my being. Edward had his head resting on the bed. My hand was intertwined with his. I had to smile at that. I wondered if I had done it or he had. I carefully pulled my hand out of his so I could sit up. He awoke with a start. His eyes snapped to me and relief washed over his face.

_"Jasper..."_ He whispered like he couldn't believe it.

"Hi." I said.

"You're really awake." He said. The next minute I was engulfed in a hug. I felt his body shake and I pushed him back to look at him. He was crying. I tried to wipe his tears away , but they kept falling.

"Please don't cry , darlin'." I said. I hated it when he cried.

_"I almost l..l...lost you."_ He said through the sobs. I pulled him to me.

"I'm fine. Really? Now tell me what I missed." I said trying to cheer him up. He scooted in next to me and molded himself to my side.

"I had Luke sent to the vet. He's making a great recovery. Duke...wasn't so lucky. He's gone , Jas. Charlie offered to give him a police burial like they do with the K-9s." He said. I knew that Duke hadn't made it. I was glad that Luke was still with me. It was really nice of Charlie to offer that. After all he did die a hero.

We spent hours talking. The doctors and nurses came and poked and prodded me. I was released four days later. They had told me that my mind had shut down to cope with everything that happened. I wasn't physically hurt , just mentally. Edward took care of my every need. Almost every one. We still had to get the doctors ok before he could fulfill _that _need. The lodge was very understanding about the situation and allowed us to reschedule. We didn't even have to pay extra.

The days were melting by and I was happy. I still awoke in the middle of the night screaming. That would fade in time though. Duke was given that police burial. It was really beautiful. Charlie informed us that when Luke passed he would take the place next to Duke. It was the kindest gesture I had ever known. Edward and I were married a month after the incident. It was a beautiful ceremony. With Alice and Rose behind it , it could be nothing less. We lived in the house for another few months then sold it. Too many bad memories. Life was good now. Close to the perfection it had been before James.

I was thankful for all the good in my life. My epiphany was still with me from that night. I had even shared it with Edward as my wedding vows. It was all thanks to fate. I had found mine in a split second. It was fate that put Edward on that street that day. And I owe it all my happiness. _He was my fate._

PUSH THE BUTTON IF YOU LOVE IT...AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T...


End file.
